Saying Goodbye: Yesterday
by NE8675309
Summary: Even while working vigorously during Garrett and Stacy's reception on his show-stopping speech, Jeff finds just enough time to seek out a dance with Annie. Part 1 in a trilogy of headcanons surrounding the last two episodes of season 6.


**A/N - Hi there, ladies, gents and all in between. It's been awhile. I got hooked on another fandom. *Gasp, I know, I've strayed. But I promise I have enough love for all my OTP's. This is the first installment, in a trilogy of vignettes I've written about Milady/Milord. The name of the collective trilogy is: _Saying Goodbye_. Every installment of _Saying Goodbye_ are headcanons that I have which take place over the last two episodes of the series. Part 1, titled _Yesterday_ , takes place during S6E12 - Wedding Videography. Next installment should be up in a day or so. As usual, I hope you enjoy and if so, please R&R. -Nikki**

* * *

As Frankie Dart spouted her ambition of keeping Annie away from Jeff Winger during her 'talking head', she didn't realize the error of her leaving Annie unattended at their table. As Jeff approached Annie, he couldn't help but notice the way her wrist curved delicately as her fingers grasped her flute of champagne, all grace and allure. She sipped her drink distractedly, gazing at the dance floor.

While at the time, it had seemed gradual, Jeff was now taken aback by the mesmerizing woman she had become. He reached his hand out, not fully stopping at her table. "Milady." Her eyes met his and she grinned, causing Jeff's heart to beat a little harder.

She set her drink down and took the offered hand. "Milord." She stood and let him gently lead her to the dance floor. His hand melted into the small of her back. She looked down with a quiet blush as they moved in unison to the slow orchestra. "So, what's the occasion?" Her eyes glowed with unspoken humor as she gestured to their place on the dance floor.

Jeff looked around as if he was confused. "Um, wedding?" His brow scrunched with playful transparency and Annie had to grasp his shoulder a little tighter to stop herself from touching the ridged expression she always adored a bit too much.

"I know it's a wedding, Jeff, but if memory serves me right, we're supposed to be working, quite fervently, I recall."

He shrugged. "I'm taking my 10." He grinned when Annie shook her head, clearly trying to not be charmed. "Plus, from what I've seen, you don't seem to be working too hard."

She shrugged. "Frankie and I were just talking." She rolled her eyes. "Why am I explaining myself to you?" Scoffing at herself, she continued almost antagonistic. "I'm always working. Tonight, 'Annie the overachiever' is on vacation. This time you guys get to fix our mess."

"Oh, no. What happened to synergy?" He laughed.

Annie replied very maturely by sticking her tongue out at him, causing him to smile even harder.

"So, what were you guys talking about?"

"Coming up with names for my dragon." She said as if it was the most normal answer in the world.

Jeff's eyes widened drastically. "I'm sorry; I think I'm going to need a follow up answer for that one."

Annie looked away, laughing. "It's nothing, really." He watched her warily, curiosity still gnawing on the tip of his tongue. "So, how's your assignment coming together?"

"Actually really well, I think I'm practically done for the night. I've got this great speech prepared." Annie's brow quirked as if the notion didn't surprise her in the least. "I know," he offered. "But this is no 'Winger' speech; this masterpiece actually contains substance; two families becoming one, unity through matrimony."

"Hmm."

"What, hmm?" He spun her.

She came back to center. "Just funny. You said 'unity through matrimony' without gagging. Also a wedding toast of substance from the guy who doesn't believe in marriage."

"Yeah." Jeff agreed offhandedly, trying not to remember where his mind and heart had been during Garrett's proposal. He looked at that glass of scotch and envied the least enviable guy he'd ever known. He was still reeling from the realization he had that sharing forever with someone actually sounded pleasant to him now, of course as long as it was the right someone.

His someone smiled in his arms and continued. "Last time you were asked to give a wedding toast, you were mortified. So forgive me if I 'hmm'."

He thought back to that day and could hear Annie's voice in his head and subsequent epiphany it had caused, the debilitating feelings he had discovered 3 years prior that he was now controlled by. "That was an interesting day."

Annie misunderstood and laughed. "Yes, your 2nd out of 3 failed attempts to marry Britta."

They both looked over at their comically uncoordinated friend. Jeff scoffed. "God, we need a new 'thing'."

"I'll say." She said sounding slightly perturbed. Jeff quickly met her eyes and the humor behind them betrayed her tone.

His laugh mirrored her gaze and they both smiled.

He spun her again with more force this time. "It's been a long time since we danced."

"Is that our 'thing'?" She offered good-naturedly.

Jeff shook his head wistfully and laughed, finding the offhanded remark to be unbelievably funny and painfully spot on. That was their 'thing', dancing with one another, around one another; _that's all they'd ever done_.

She came back from the spin a little too hard and collided into his chest with a thump. He used the moment as a way to hold her closer. "You know, you clean up pretty nice, Edison."

Annie smiled and let her hand smooth his wrinkle-free suit, secretly loving the sturdy feel beneath her fingers. "You too." She said almost begrudgingly. Looking up at him, she quickly forced a casual grin.

They stood closer and moved slower than everyone else on the floor. When the song ended, Annie breathed a sigh of relief after drowning in the intimacy of the way Jeff held and looked at her. "So…" He said, looking at her lips as they stood still, immediately calculating just how long it had been since he kissed her and if he had ever wanted to half as much as he did right now.

"Back to work." Annie forcefully beamed and patted him once on the chest, moving her body out of his touch and just like that, the moment was gone.

"I look forward to hearing your life-altering toast." She said sarcastically, pulling away and heading to her table, refusing to look back once she had fully turned away.

"Right." Jeff said to himself, standing on the dance floor for one second too long, before deciding to focus on the task at hand. He was going to be the best wedding guest there was and give a toast that brought the bride and groom to tears.

* * *

 ***A/N -** **I forgot to mention that the italicized line is actually a reference from Buffy: The Vampire Slayer (S5E07), so I can't take complete credit.**


End file.
